


Dans l'obscurité d'une chambre de motel

by Dupond_et_Dupont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil d'OS. Une trêve, un moment de calme, entre deux chasses, deux Apocalypses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu’emprunter un univers que je n’ai point inventé.  
> Spoiler : Petite scène qui peut prendre place à divers endroits dans la série, à un moment où Castiel a toujours sa Grâce. Relation établie entre Dean et Cas.  
> Note : Merci à Saturne qui m’a relue, corrigée et donnée son précieux avis sur ce texte, sans quoi il aurait sûrement fini à la poubelle !

**Dans l’obscurité d’une chambre de motel**

 

 

Dean se réveilla, tout ses sens en alerte, alors qu’un infime froissement de l’univers perçait le silence tranquille de la chambre de motel. Automatiquement, il ramena sa main sous l’oreiller, ses doigts rencontrant le contact froid de la crosse de son flingue. La joue contre la taie d’oreiller verdâtre, il ouvrit les yeux et Sam fut aussitôt dans son champ de vision, assoupi dans le lit adjacent. Immobile, feintant une respiration régulière, le cœur battant, Dean attendit.

Aucun bruit ne trahit l’intrus avant que Dean ne sente son matelas être lentement écrasé par un poids. Le chasseur relâcha son arme. Les monstres qui essayaient de le tuer dans son sommeil s’asseyaient rarement avec précaution sur le bord de son lit. Dean se retourna pour apercevoir, sans surprise, la silhouette de Castiel se détacher dans la lumière clignotante de l’enseigne du motel.

L’ange le fixait sans dire un mot, et Dean en fit de même. L’adrénaline évacuée, le chasseur sentit une grande lassitude l’envahir, que même la joie et le soulagement de revoir son compagnon ne parvint pas tout à fait à atténuer. Il se relaissa tomber sur son oreiller, et la chaleur sécurisante du lit l’enveloppa de nouveau. Il n’avait pas la force de reprendre Cas sur les regards fixes et flippants alors que ses yeux papillonnaient de sommeil.L’ange posa une main sur la couverture au niveau de son mollet et Dean reconnut dans ce geste son besoin informulé de contact.

« Tu veux venir ? » marmonna-t-il la bouche pâteuse et Castiel hocha la tête, sachant parfaitement ce que signifiait cette invitation.

Dean ouvrit ses draps pour permettre à Cas de le rejoindre, et l’air tiède de la chambre rafraîchit ses avant-bras nus. Alors que son compagnon amorçait un geste pour s’allonger, le chasseur l’arrêta.

« Cas ? Chaussures, trench-coat, veste, cravate, » énuméra-t-il. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta : « Ceinture. » Il en avait assez de sentir la boucle en métal le gêner lorsqu’il bougeait dans son demi-sommeil.

Sans qu’il n’ait pas besoin de plus d’explications, Cas se défit de ses atours, qui churent au sol avec un léger froissement. Dean lui avait déjà expliqué auparavant pourquoi les humains se défaisaient de certains vêtements pour dormir. Le confort était un concept difficile à saisir pour une créature qui pouvait se détacher à volonté de la plupart de ses sens, et donc de ses sensations, mais il obéissait avec diligence aux injonctions du chasseur.  

 Enfin, l’ange s’étendit à ses côtés, et le Winchester referma sur eux les couvertures. Avec un naturel effrayant, Cas vint se coller à lui. Dean frissonna :

« Bordel Cas, murmura-t-il suffisant bas pour ne pas réveiller son frère. Tu es gelé, où étais-tu ?

\- Kittilä. »

Sa voix grave, pourtant à peine plus élevée que celle de Dean, emplit aussitôt le silence de la pièce. Devant l’air interrogatif du chasseur, la créature céleste continua :

« Suède. Europe. Terre. »

Dean ne manqua pas l’inflexion ironique des derniers mots, mais il était trop fatigué pour relever. Il extirpa de son pantalon la chemise de Castiel afin de passer ses mains sur sa peau nue. En quelques instants, celle-ci était passée de glacée à tiède, puis chaude, de manière surnaturelle.

« Woa, tu peux faire ça ? s’exclama Dean à mi-voix, surpris.

\- Je contrôle l’intégralité du corps de mon hôte, Dean.

\- Fais gaffe tout de même de à ne pas le… rôtir. »

Castiel ne répondit rien mais l’instant suivant, le chasseur sentit sa température baisser.

L’ange l’enveloppait, un bras au travers de son corps, immobile. Trop immobile, mais Dean ne s’en formalisa pas. Lorsqu’enfin Castiel bougea, le chasseur sut parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Ses lèvres accueillirent celles de l’ange avec naturel, et il répondit paresseusement à son baiser, les yeux fermés, caressant avec lenteur son dos d’un mouvement du pouce. Cas remonta avec douceur sa main pour la poser sur sa nuque et Dean sut que, bercé ainsi par le rythme rassurant de l’embrassade, il pouvait s’endormir sur l’instant.

Il rouvrit un instant les paupières, et le regard bleuté de Castiel le transperça aussitôt. Dean mit fin au baiser et déglutit :

« Cas, yeux, » lui rappela-t-il.

L’interpelé les ferma aussitôt et, comme s’il se rappelait des précédentes remarques de l’homme, Dean sentit son corps devenir plus souple contre lui. Le chasseur se rapprocha de nouveau de l’ange tout en closant ses paupières. Castiel se fit plus fougueux, ardent, et Dean se laissa guider. Dean ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, léthargiques, apaisés, mais la seconde fois, ce fut Cas qui interrompit le baiser.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, murmura-t-il lentement. Si toi même tu fermes les yeux, tu ne peux pas voir les miens ouvert. »

Dean dissimula son sourire en pressant ses lèvres contre la peau de son compagnon. Le Winchester n’avait jamais demandé à Cas de se comporter comme un humain. C’était l’ange lui même qui avait sollicité ses conseils pour cesser de se comporter « socialement étrangement », et il avait par la suite étendu cette demande à leur relation. Dean avait dépassé le stade où les longs regards immobiles le déstabilisaient, où la rigidité inhumaine l’incommodait. Il était au delà de tout cela. Certes, son manque de culture générale et de compréhension du second degré étaient gênants, particulièrement lorsqu’ils se faisaient passer pour des fédéraux, des journalistes ou tout autres rôles qu’ils endossaient lorsqu’ils enquêtaient, mais la plupart du temps, la situation l’amusait plus qu’autre chose.  

« C’est plus agréable, lui expliqua-t-il. Ça évite de loucher, de se fatiguer les yeux. »

Castiel ne répondit rien alors que Dean laissait reposer sa tête contre l’épaule de l’ange. Derrière eux, Sam s’agita dans son lit. L’instant suivant, sa respiration était de nouveau calme et régulière. Dean sentait lui même les bras de Morphée l’attirer irrésistiblement. Sa conscience n’était plus que vaguement reliée à la réalité quand Castiel reprit la parole, comme s’il venait d’achever une longue réflexion :

« Je ne louche pas. »

Un sourire ensommeillé étira de nouveau les lèvres de Dean, et il ne chercha pas à le masquer cette fois-ci.

« Je sais, » marmonna-t-il.

La respiration sereine de son frère de l’autre côté de la pièce et le contact ferme de l’ange l’apaisaient, et il se sentit lentement sombrer.

« Je vais m’endormir, Cas, » murmura-t-il, sans savoir pourquoi il le prévenait.

Il le sentit plus qu’il ne le vit acquiescer. Doucement, il se décolla de son compagnon afin de chercher une position plus confortable pour dormir. Ils étaient à l’étroit, à deux dans un plumard une place. Il savait que, d’un battement d’ailes, Cas pouvait les déplacer tout deux dans un lit bien plus grand, n’importe où sur la planète, mais le lui demander était au dessus de ses forces. Il ignorait même s’il en avait envie. Il dormirait bien mieux dans un minuscule lit, serré contre son ange, que sur le meilleur des matelas, seul. Il lui tourna le dos, afin que leur deux silhouettes s’emboitent l’une dans l’autre, replaça lui même les mains de Castiel sur sa poitrine, ne s’inquiétant pas de lui couper la circulation sanguine lorsqu’il posa sa tête sur son bras.

Il sentait le souffle intermittent de son compagnon dans ses cheveux. Sam était dans son champ de vision et il vérifia une dernière fois que celui-ci allait bien avant de fermer les yeux, poussant un léger un soupir incontrôlé. Le chasseur sentit Cas resserrer ses bras autour de son torse et il n’en fallut pas plus à Dean pour qu’il sombre doucement dans le sommeil. Il savait que demain, au réveil, Castiel aurait disparu. Il savait que dans quelques heures, il devrait affronter toute la merde que les Winchesters avaient l’habitude de trainer derrière eux. Mais c’était demain.

Pour l’instant, il s’endormait avec ce sentiment d’apaisement et de sécurité qu’il n’avait pas connu depuis des années.


	2. Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : Ce texte n’est pas une suite du précédent OS. Il en reprend des thématiques proches et le même type de cadre, mais ce n’est PAS la suite.
> 
>  
> 
> Spoilers : Comme le précédent, le cadre est assez lâche. Cela peut se passer dans un futur plus ou moins éloigné après la saison 8 ou la 9, mais il ne contient aucun spoiler. La situation est volontairement floue pour que vous le situer là où vous le souhaiter. Castiel possède sa grâce, Sam et Dean chassent ensemble.
> 
> Merci à Saturne pour la correction des fautes ! Bonne lecture, je l’espère.

 

« Qu’aimez vous en lui ?

\- Je pense que je dirais… Son caractère indépendant, sa forte personnalité. Sa force, incontestablement. Et aussi- »

            Dean grogna et déplia ses jambes, cherchant une position plus confortable sur le lit avachi. L’odeur de lavande flétrie incrustée dans l’oreiller se répandait alors qu’il y calait sa tête. Avec peu de conviction, il tendit la main vers la télécommande afin de changer de chaine mais celle-ci avait dû rouler au sol et rejoindre les cadavres de bouteilles. Il reprit une gorgée de bière, la langue pâteuse, le regard voilé posé sur l’écran bombé. Dans le téléviseur grisâtre – était-ce sa couleur d’origine ou un effet du temps passé ? – deux femmes aux chevelures soyeuses devisaient, leurs jambes croisées sur le velours rouge des fauteuils rembourrés. Leur voix, pleine de rondeurs et de déliés, ronronnait dans la chambre de motel aux couleurs passées. L’appareil projetait une faible lueur sur le papier peint défraichi, les montants des lits jumeaux, le visage de Dean. L’univers factice et feutré du plateau de télé pénétrait dans la pièce, plongeant le chasseur dans une quiétude qui n’en avait que le nom.

« Dés le début, je l’ai compris, il – »

La fin de la phrase de la jeune femme au regard rêveur se perdit dans l’oubli alors que la poignée de la porte s’enclenchait. Dean se redressa aussitôt, sortant un instant de sa torpeur apathique. Un seul coup d’œil lui permit de reconnaitre l’individu qui pénétrait dans la pièce à pas feutrés. Son vague espoir mourut dans l’œuf et il s’avachit de nouveau sur le lit. Ce n’était pas Sam.

« Cas, » marmonna-t-il et ce ne fut qu’en entendant sa voix rauque qu’il prit conscience de la quantité de bière ingérée.

            Il se força à se redresser légèrement au prix d’un effort considérable, non à cause de l’alcool – il n’était pas saoul à cause d’un pack de bières – mais toute énergie l’avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Il savait qu’il aurait dû être heureux de voir Castiel, pourtant la morosité l’empêchait d’éprouver la moindre joie à apercevoir ce trench-coat familier. L’observant pénétrer dans la pièce avec précaution, une part de son esprit se remit à fonctionner au ralenti et, fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

« Depuis quand tu rentres par les portes ? »

            Dean savait qu’il renvoyait une piteuse image, affalé sur le drap élimé d’un sordide motel du Kansas, subissant dans le noir la rediffusion d’un médiocre talk-show avec des célébrités déblatérant sur leur vie sentimentale. Même Castiel, sans connaître les codes humains, devait le trouver pitoyable. Pourtant son compagnon s’abstint de commentaires :

« Tu m’as dit la dernière fois qu’il n’était pas poli d’arriver sans prévenir, répondit obligeamment Cas. Tu m’as dit que "les gens normaux" (et ce petit bâtard mima les guillemets dans les airs) utilisaient les portes. »

            Dean cligna des yeux. Lentement, son cerveau engourdi chercha la signification de ces paroles. S’il n’était pas aussi apathique, il se serait frappé le front. _La dernière fois._ Cette conversation remontait à plusieurs mois. Il se souvenait désormais avoir tenu un tel propos à son ami, une éternité plus tôt.

            Des semaines. Cas n’était pas apparu dans leur vie depuis des semaines. Que devait-il faire pour que l’ange donne plus de nouvelles ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Si Dean s’était inquiété de son absence quotidiennement – craindre pour ceux qu’il aimait était comme respirer pour lui – il n’avait guère eu le temps de penser à son ami. D’une chasse à l’autre, les problèmes s’étaient enchaînés. Leur lot quotidien. Une Apocalypse empêchée amenait toujours un nouveau risque de fin du monde imminente. À croire qu’ils étaient les protagonistes d’une série de films aux scenarii usés jusqu’à la corde. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, bien vivants, faisant face à toutes les merdes qui leur tombaient dessus. Alors, l’homme comprenait que Cas soit occupé, avec les anges, le Paradis, ses responsabilités.

« Laisse, finit-il par lâcher. Tu peux débarquer de la manière que tu veux. »

            Dean n’imaginait pas les quiproquos si un jour Cas sortait de la salle de bain ou des toilettes au lieu de se téléporter directement à leur côté. Castiel était capable de ne pas comprendre pourquoi passer par une porte qui ne donnait pas sur l’extérieur pouvait poser problème.

« Apparaît comme tu veux, » répéta-t-il.

Il inspira, puis plus bas dans un souffle :

« Et quand tu veux. »

            Castiel hocha la tête et avança d’un pas. Dans le poste TV, la journaliste aux yeux fardés fixait la caméra, reprenant la parole après un bref interlude de publicités, peu nombreuses à cette heure de la nuit. Dean se sentait désormais plus éveillé, pourtant il n’avait pas le courage de demander à son compagnon comment il allait, ce qu’il avait fait ces mois durant. Il connaissait les réponses, car qu’ils le veuillent ou non, ils étaient des Winchester et rien n’allait simplement avec eux. Dean n’avait pas la force d’affronter les nouvelles d’un monde en guerre.

            Pas ce soir.

            Dean cherchait encore une réflexion intelligente à prononcer lorsque son portable vibra contre le bois de la table de nuit. Son propriétaire s’en empara avidement, le cœur un instant fébrile, mais il le reposa bien vite, écœuré. Ce n’était qu’un message de publicité.

« Sam n’est pas là, constata Castiel en faisant sursauter Dean.

\- Non, » grogna-t-il.  

            Le silence plana quelques instants dans la pièce, enflant par dessus la voix de la vedette :

« Et par dessus tout, son regard, qui semble tout connaître de moi, il –

\- Que s’est-il passé ? demanda l’ange d’une voix dure.

\- Rien, » répondit succinctement Dean.

            Il ne désirait nullement parler du fiasco de ce soir avec Castiel. Il n’y avait de toutes façons peu à dire. La chasse avait mal tourné, Dean avait pris une mauvaise décision, une victime innocente était morte. S’il avait écouté Sam, peut-être auraient-ils pu sauver l’adolescent avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, mais il avait préféré suivre son instinct plutôt que les injonctions de son frère, et désormais rien n’effacerait le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules. Ils s’étaient enfuis, le cadavre du monstre à bout de bras, et ce n’est qu’une fois le corps brûlé et enterré que Sam avait explosé. Les quelques phrases échangées avaient été courtes mais vibrantes d’intensité. Son cadet lui reprochait sa soif sanguinaire qui avait obscurci sont jugement, l’empêchant de venir en aide au jeune garçon. Dean savait que c’était faux, il avait pris la mauvaise décision et toute la faute lui était imputable, mais Sam voyait des problèmes là où il n’y en avait pas. Le jeune homme avait alors quitté la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui, sans un mot, et Dean ne l’avait pas vu depuis.

            Il attendait son retour depuis des heures, une bière salvatrice après l’autre qui, sans alléger le fardeau sur sa tête, le rendait moins conscient.

« Dean, » reprit Castiel, la voix chargée de reproches.

            Il attendait manifestement une explication. Le chasseur exécuta une vague geste dans sa direction, refusant de lui répondre. Castiel souffla par le nez puis détourna le visage, et resta un moment ainsi, les yeux fixes, le regard perdu sur le mur adjacent.

« Il est dans un bar à l’est de la ville, débita l’ange d’une voix plate. Son taux d’alcoolémie dans le sang est impressionnant, mais je ne pense pas qu’il coure un danger. »

            Il resta ainsi encore un moment, comme tendant l’oreille, avant de continuer :

« Ce qu’il marmonne n’est pas très cohérent. Cela n’a pas l’air joyeux. »

Dean sentit le serpent qui compressait ses entrailles se dénouer lentement. Sam était allé se saouler dans un bar, rien de plus. Tout irait bien pour son petit frère, Cas pouvait veiller sur lui. Il se racla la gorge avant de risquer du bout des lèvres :

« Garde un œil sur lui, tu veux bien ? »

            Sa demande sonnait détestablement comme une plainte, mais Castiel eut le tact de ne pas le faire remarquer.

« Je le ferai, » acquiesça-t-il en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit, avec précaution comme si les draps étaient confectionnés de cristal.

« Oui, je pense que je ferais tout pour lui, poursuivait la femme dans l’écran, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Je sais que cela peut paraître atrocement cliché, mais je descendrais en enfer le chercher, s’il le fallait. »

            Dean soupira d’exaspération et trouva au fond de lui la volonté de rouler sur le côté afin d’attraper la télécommande au sol. Avec peu de conviction, il appuya sur les touches, projetant des flashs colorés sur leur visage. Il arrêta son choix sur une scène de fusillade. La caméra effectua un gros plan sur le héros qui, la mâchoire carrée, des mèches blondes devant les yeux, tirait sans ciller sur un requin qui bondissait sur la plage, projeté par la force phénoménale d’une bourrasque. À ses côtés, une jeune femme recouverte d’hémoglobine factice, aussi vive qu’un camion de pompier, agonisait sous les soins de son ami.

            Dean hocha la tête et jugea qu’ils parviendraient sans mal à retrouver la trame scénaristique de ce film. Il laissa retomber mollement la télécommande sur le drap et s’installa de nouveau contre les oreillers. Il avait toujours conscience de l’absence de Sam, comme une anormalité fondamentale, mais il ressentait désormais avec acuité la présence de Castiel à ses côtés. Silencieux, ce dernier fixait l’écran avec concentration et Dean se demandait s’il était réellement présent.

            L’homme jeta un coup d’œil à la porte avant de reporter son attention sur le film, tentant de chasser Sam de son esprit. La jeune femme sur la plage déclamait ses dernières lignes avant de trépasser dans un dernier gargouillis de sang. Dean eut un rictus en constatant le faux raccord avec la scène suivante : la morte avait effectué une translation de trois bons mètres.

« Qu’y a-t-il de drôle ? » demanda Cas, ingénu.

            Dean soupira, mais ce fut presque de bon cœur qu’il lui expliqua le principe de regarder un nanar. Alors qu’il lui pointait du doigt le maquillage parfait de la nouvelle protagoniste, dégoulinante d’eau, le jeune homme sentit sa langue se délier et son apathie s’estomper. Castiel participa bien vite au jeu, et son œil averti décelait chaque détail improbable. Dean était persuadé que même devant du grand cinéma, Cas détruirait tout intérêt au film. Il lui faudrait tester cela un jour, mais pas sur l’un de ses chefs d’œuvres chers à son cœur, il n’était pas sûr de parvenir à rester calme. Castiel apprit vite à sélectionner les absurdités les plus drôles : l’ange développait un sens de l’humour à une vitesse alarmante. Ou tout au moins comprenait-il ce qui déclenchait le rire chez Dean.

            Le film se termina rapidement, sur une explosion monumentale qui avait dû coûter la moitié du budget de la production. Dean s’empara de nouveau de la télécommande, et alors qu’il cherchait un autre nanar à regarder, il s’éclaircit la gorge et demanda à mi-voix :

« Tu restes encore un peu ? »

            Castiel ne répondit rien mais s’installa plus largement sur le lit. Dean pouvait percevoir la chaleur de ses épaules contre les siennes à travers les vêtements. Le chasseur sentit son corps se détendre perceptiblement. Et, plutôt que de combattre ce sentiment de quiétude qui l’envahissait, il s’y laissa couler, bercé par le son des coups de feu, des vrombissements des voitures et du ronronnement de la voix de son ami.


	3. Troisième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : Ceci n’est toujours pas la suite, ni du premier, ni du second OS. Pour tout dire, ce texte n’avait au départ pas vocation de se retrouver dans ce recueil. Mais je le trouvais bien trop court pour se lancer tout seul dans la cours des grands, alors sous les conseils de Ellen DSK, je l’ai remanié pour qu’il s’intègre ici. J’ai écrit ce texte il y a plus d’un an, et sans elle, il serait probablement resté au fond de mon ordi jusqu’à la fin de temps. Merci damoiselle.   
> Et j’ai basculé la fiction en T, car cet OS se rapporte vaguement au sexe. (sans décrire pour autant une scène érotique) 
> 
> Spoilers : Se passe dans un futur flou après la saison 8-9. Castiel n’a plus sa Grâce. Destiel établi.

 

 

Les vestiges d’un repas jonchaient l’unique table de la chambre. Les phares des voitures, filtrés par les stores abaissés, éclairaient par intermittence les emballages froissés, tachés de cheddar fondu et de ketchup. Une cravate, négligemment jetée, recouvrait une canette de soda tandis que l’ourlet d’une veste se recouvrait de sel. Le reste des vêtements émaillait le sol, tel un chemin jusqu’au lit, une piste nette de leur forfait.

Les humains utilisaient souvent des métaphores. Si Castiel ne décodait pas toujours de quoi il était question lorsqu'ils en usaient, il en comprenait pourtant le principe. Il n’était plus l’ange hermétique aux traditions humaines, et si la destruction définitive de sa Grâce s’imposait toujours à lui avec douleur, il s’y était résigné avec une fatalité toute humaine. Il l’avait accepté, car il avait compris que se morfondre dans la douleur n’aboutirait à rien. Il devait se relever de sa chute, simplement, et se saisir de cette vie qui continuait, implacable.

Ainsi, il avait enfin connu ce courage qu'il avait tant admiré, propre à l'humanité ; cette capacité à survivre quels que soient les coups de la vie, à se relever malgré les horreurs traversées. Pourtant, il n'avait pas encore atteint la quintessence de cette humanité. Pâle réplique qu'il était, il restait toujours confondu face à ce pouvoir, plus divin que tous ceux qu'il avait pu posséder, qui subsistait dans les plus terribles adversités, celui de créer la beauté. De créer, tout simplement. L'art et la poésie, sous toutes ses formes, sans aucune échelle, sans aucune comparaison, car partout elle émergeait de l'esprit des hommes.

Mais, s'il restait spectateur, il comprenait. Et il comprenait les métaphores.

Alors qu'il prenait un instant pour contempler Dean à moitié nu sous lui, une autre pensée lui vint. Les hommes comparaient souvent leurs ébats sexuels avec la nourriture. Approfondissant cette réflexion, une myriade de souvenirs s’imposa à son esprit. Des extraits de milliers de livres qu'il n'avait jamais lu, imposés par Metatron dans sa volonté de lui constituer une culture. Des paragraphes entiers où un homme _dévorait_ du regard le corps de son aimée, où l’un _dégustait_ les parties génitales de son partenaire, où l’autre se _pourléchait_ les lèvres face au _festin_ qui l’attendait.

Il y avait un rapport entre manger et copuler. Au fond, Castiel ne pouvait s’empêcher d’agréer.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Castiel savait qu'il existait des codes qui entouraient l'acte, qui ne se résumait pas à sa simple vocation de survie.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Castiel ne savait pas par où commencer, quels bruits étaient acceptables de faire - car des grognements, des soupirs et des déglutitions étaient impliqués dans chacun des rituels – ou quels gestes étaient appropriés.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Castiel ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Mais il apprenait, et vite.

Car pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cette étrange pratique était rapidement devenue indispensable.

Castiel se pencha et, du bout des lèvres, goûta la bouche offerte de Dean.


End file.
